Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to a method and an apparatus for generating a tactile sensation. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and an apparatus for generating a tactile sensation in a non-contact manner.
Description of the Related Art
A tactile device provides tactile sensations by using a physical medium that delivers the tactile sensation, so the tactile device is implemented by using gloves or wristbands or implemented in a form such as an exoskeleton, etc. directly contacting with a user's body. Since contact-type tactile devices require structures and driving devices for a mechanical connection on each point of action for providing tactile sensations, configuration thereof becomes complex when a number of points of action in which independent tactile sensations are provided increases. Thereby problems such as limitation of a user's motion or vision are caused.
Accordingly, in order to solve problems of contact-type tactile devices, non-contact type tactile devices capable of transmitting tactile sensations without direct contacts between driving devices and a user's body are being studied.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and is not intended to mean that the present disclosure falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.